


I Want a Little Sugar in My Bowl

by TricksterBee (calliope_rises)



Series: Roll Me Over [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 17 is the age of consent in this Omegaverse, Alpha!Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mates, SPN A/B/O Bingo, heat - Freeform, omega!Sam, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_rises/pseuds/TricksterBee
Summary: The day of his 17th birthday, Sam goes into Heat.





	I Want a Little Sugar in My Bowl

**Author's Note:**

> SPN ABO Bingo Square: Slick 
> 
> *title comes from “I Want a Little Sugar in my Bowl” by Nina Simone
> 
> not beta'd
> 
> Sorry it took so long to post more of this--I was doing GISHWHES and fighting off a low spot as my depression hit me pretty hard. I do intend to post more frequently for this series, so thanks to those who are sticking with me.

Almost four months had passed since Sam was promised in marriage to Lucifer, and…

 

...nothing 

 

                 had 

 

                          happened.

 

Despite Sam’s fears, his new Alpha had been a perfect gentleman. Lucifer had brushed off the attempts by his servants to show his promised Omega around his new home and taken it upon himself to show Sam where everything was. And this included Sam’s suite of rooms, which were connected to the Alpha’s suite by a door that even now, four months later, remained locked. His first night there, he’d waited nervously in his bed for Lucifer to appear to claim what was now his, but all he’d gotten that night was an uninterrupted night’s sleep. 

Today was his seventeenth birthday, the day he legally was able to consent to the mating. Of course, they were already mates on paper, but the mating wouldn’t be legally binding or seen as valid by their packs until mating bites were exchanged. The day of his arrival, his new Alpha had pulled him aside and told him that he had no intention of mating him until he was of age.

But that wasn’t it. In the next breath, Lucifer had also told Sam that when they mated fully, it would be because Sam came to him to ask for it.

And Lucifer hadn’t pressured him in the time that passed between the ceremony and today. There’d been nothing more than chaste kisses, handholding, and a random hug or arm around his shoulders. Maybe there had also been a few nights lately where Sam had cuddled up next to Lucifer on the sofa as they watched Netflix, but he couldn’t help it. His new Alpha smelled so damn good, so comforting--and, he thought with a blush heating his face, arousing. At first, Sam had been grateful that the Alpha was giving him space to come to terms with their union, but with every day spent with Lucifer, he felt more drawn to the man and it was driving him crazy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

As Lucifer walked through his private garden, he was distracted by the scent of vanilla and figs with a heated undertone of cinnamon. His Omega was nearby. He’d worked so hard to be sensitive and understanding of the situation his young mate was in--it had to be difficult and even frightening to come into a new home, especially one where you’d been promised to an Alpha you didn’t know. Even waking this morning with the knowledge that Sam was turning seventeen today hadn't changed Lucifer's mind about waiting and giving his Omega space and time to come to him of his own free will. 

The wind carried Sam’s scent to him, and he groaned quietly, his pants tightening with his sudden erection. Not that it was uncommon for him to be hard around Sam lately. The past couple of days had been especially tough. His Omega’s scent had strengthened to the point that Lucifer could almost taste it on his tongue, and that only made him crave a taste of Sam himself. He had a sneaking suspicion that his mate was going into heat, but still, he had no intention of forcing himself on Sam. Lucifer wanted his Omega to want him, to come to him on his own. 

Lucifer was so distracted by his own thoughts that he didn’t notice Sam was beside him until he spoke. “Good morning, Alpha,” Sam said quietly, unable to ignore how handsome his mate looked in the sunlight that filtered through the leaves overhead. His Alpha’s blue eyes seemed to sparkle even more than usual and his light hair formed a halo around his head. It was his scent, though, that had Sam standing a little closer than usual to him this morning. Something about it made him want to be near Lucifer, and he was startled to find himself leaning toward the Alpha as he inhaled deeply. A faint whine left him. “Alpha,” he murmured as his eyes fluttered closed. 

And then suddenly his eyes flew open as a burst of slick left his hole. Sam’s face burned with embarrassment even as he took a tiny step closer to his mate.

“Sam, are you feeling alright?” Lucifer asked with genuine concern, taking in the shine of sweat on his mate’s skin. He’d been surprised by the Omega’s nearness--pleasantly surprised, but still surprised. Hearing Sam call him  _ Alpha  _ softly made him growl, but it was smelling his mate’s arousal that had him clutching his hands into fists at his sides as he fought grabbing him to hold him close. “Sam,” he began before stopping to catch his breath--which was a mistake because it only caused him to smell Sam’s divine scent even more strongly, “Sam, are you in heat?” 

“Not supposed to be,” Sam breathed as he stepped to press himself against Lucifer, his arms going around his Alpha as he nuzzled against his throat. “ ‘s early.” His Alpha’s scent was even stronger this close, and Sam sighed happily. “My Alpha.”

“Yes, your Alpha,” Lucifer replied in a low voice as he wrapped his arms around his mate. “And you’re my Omega.”

“Not really. Need your knot. Need your bite, your mark. Need to be yours,” Sam huffed as he rubbed himself against Lucifer. “Want you, Alpha. Do you want me, Luce?”

Lucifer groaned as he felt Sam’s hard cock against his thigh, the scent of his slick so thick in the air that he could almost taste it. “Always, Sam. Always want you,” he replied with a growl as he pulled Sam as close as he could. He slid his hands down to cup his Omega’s ass, the feel of his slick soaking through his pants making him thrust against his mate. Lucifer brought his hands up to gently tilt Sam’s face to his, kissing him with all the pent up passion that he’d been holding back for the past four months. When they broke apart, he pressed his forehead to his mate’s as they fought to catch their breath. “Are you sure, Sam? Do you want to fully be my mate? Do you really want to be mine?”

In a hard-fought moment of clarity with his heat beginning to hit, Sam pulled away just enough to look into Lucifer’s eyes. “Yes, Alpha, I want to be your mate. Make me yours, Lucifer.”

A smile spread over the Alpha’s lips as he pulled Sam into another kiss. “Come then, little Omega. I can’t wait to make you mine.” He trailed nipping kisses along Sam’s jaw and down his throat, smiling against his skin as he felt his Omega shiver against him with need, the air filling even more with the scent of his slick. “ ‘m gonna feast on you, little Omega. Gonna lick all that sweet slick from you before I fill you with my cock.” He pulled Sam’s shirt down a little to expose more of the skin along his shoulder, biting gently and sucking a mark into his skin. “I’m gonna fuck you full of my pups and knot you and mark you so everyone knows you’re mine. Want that, Sam? Wanna be pumped full and stuck on my knot, little Omega?” 

He was driving Sam crazy with need to the point that the Omega was whining and thrusting against him. “Please, Alpha. Want you to fill me. Want your knot, your pups. Please, Alpha.” 

A surprised huff of air left Sam as Lucifer suddenly swung him up into his arms. He nuzzled his Alpha’s neck, nipping the skin a little as he was carried to Lucifer’s rooms. 

“Strip for me and get on the bed, Sam,” Lucifer told him with a low growl, his eyes ringed red as his Omega scrambled to do as he was told.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you fuss...this is part of a series, and as evil as it was to end this part here, I have my reasons ;)


End file.
